The Jam
The Jam were a three-piece post-punk/new wave group from Woking near London. Formed in the early 1970s, they were followed in particular by the 'mods' movement, revived from the 1960s, although their songs often reflected modern day living with lyrics featuring political and social commentary. The trio of Paul Weller (guitar and vocals), Bruce Foxton (bass and vocals) and Rick Buckler (drums) began in earnest around 1976 as part of the new 'punk' scene in the London area. The band were among the first 'new wave' groups to break the charts in the UK, with their first Top 20 single All Around the World reaching no.13 in the summer of 1977. A string of hit singles and albums followed, climaxing in two no. 1 singles in 1980, Going Underground/Dreams of Children, which went straight to the top position, and the 'Taxman' inspired Start!. The group went straight to no.1 again in 1982 with A Town Called Malice/Precious, their sound having moved over to a more Motown inspired soul groove. Their final no.1 Beat Surrender signalled the end of the group, with frontman Paul Weller going on to form The Style Council and later embark on a solo career. Bassist Bruce Foxton also went solo although with less success. Top of the Pops appearances * chart position in brackets. All studio appearances unless otherwise stated. 1977 * 19 May 1977 - In the City (41) * 21 July 1977 - All Around the World (30) * 04 August 1977 - All Around the World (20) * 18 August 1977 - All Around the World (13) * 03 November 1977 - The Modern World (38) 1978 * 09 March 1978 - News of the World (38) * 24 August 1978 - David Watts (32) * 07 September 1978 - David Watts (26) * 21 September 1978 - David Watts (25) * 19 October 1978 - Down in the Tube Station at Midnight (25) 1979 * 15 March 1979 - Strange Town (30) * 05 April 1979 - Strange Town (16) * 23 August 1979 - When You're Young (25) * 01 November 1979 - Eton Rifles (29) * 15 November 1979 - Eton Rifles (4) 1980 * 20 March 1980 / 27 March 1980 / 03 April 1980 - Going Underground (1) - video * 21 August 1980 - Start! (3) - video * 04 September 1980 - Start! (1) - video 1981 * 01 January 1981 - Going Underground (no.1s of 1980, only studio performance of this song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9-LXbfFxvo * 04 June 1981 - Funeral Pyre (4) - video * 22 October 1981 - Absolute Beginners (7) 1982 * 11 February 1982 - Town Called Malice (1) * 18 February 1982 - Town Called Malice / Precious (1) - both songs performed * 25 February 1982 - Town Called Malice (rpt.) * 01 July 1982 - Just Who is the Five O'clock Hero (13) - video * 16 September 1982 - The Bitterest Pill * 02 December 1982 - Beat Surrender (1) * 09 December 1982 - Beat Surrender (1) - repeat * 25 December 1982 - Town Called Malice (video) - beat Surrender (clip of 02 December appearance) Studio albums highest UK chart placing in brackets * 1977 - In the City (20) * 1977 - This Is the Modern World (22) * 1978 - All Mod Cons (6) * 1979 - Setting Sons (4) * 1980 - Sound Affects (2) * 1982 - The Gift (2) * 1982 - Dig the New Breed (2) * 1983 - Snap! (2) * 1991 - Greatest Hits (2) Category:Groups